


Synchronization of Dreams

by lawfulromantic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Character Death In Dream, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Professors, Secret Organizations, Slow Burn, Smart Is The New Sexy, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawfulromantic/pseuds/lawfulromantic
Summary: Definition of dream/driːm/noun1. a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep."In the space between the heavens and in the corner of some foreign field, I had a dream”The Gunner’s Dream - Pink FloydSynonyms : REM sleep, nightmare, vision, fantasy, hallucination
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 6





	1. Violet hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Educating the mind without educating the heart is no education at all”  
> Aristotle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Info for readers:  
> • This is my first story I've ever written  
> • English is not my first language & sorry for grammatical mistakes  
> •This story is based on NCT's "Drem Lab" videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TrTdkaklKqg  
> • Check out my Dotae related pinterest here: https://pl.pinterest.com/astrivd
> 
> Enjoy!

_Date: 1st December, 2020 _

_ Location: Seoul, University  _

_ Note : conference at 5 pm  _

_Fragment of the last song played in car's radio:_  
  
 _ "Was a long and dark december  
From the rooftops I remember  
there was snow  
white snow _ _"_

Violet hill - Coldplay

***

It was a December afternoon when I parked my Hyundai to the building of the Seoul Medical University.

I got out of the car and turned on the alarm, already holding a cigarette and a lighter in my hand.

The wind was blowing gently, and the first snowflakes were reflected in the lights of the street lamps.

Even though I'm an adult, I still love winter. It calms me down.

Lighting a cigarette and watched the students who hurriedly headed towards the main entrance - who would have thought - for my own university conference. The sight reminded me of first years at university. I was in the same place smoking those damn Marlboro Gold. What an ironic thing.   
  
Standing leaning against the trunk of my car when a dark green Jeep filled up an empty parking space next to me. It took me out of a thought that was not deep anyway.

The snow extinguished my cigarette, and a familiar figure greeted from the green car. I rolled my eyes because I knew what awaited me.

Don't take me wrong, I just prefer to avoid small talks. 

„Good evening professor Kim!” Middle aged man who clumsy holding his files shook my hand vigorously. „Thank you for inviting me to this lecture, It's a great pleasure meet you again." 

He spoke as fast as if he had run a marathon, but knowing Professor Moon Taeil his excitement about people and science was equal to running 100 kilometres per hour. However, he is a nice and educated person, taught me for 1 year of psychology. Although I am not his fan like most students, we worked well together.

I smiled gently and invited him inside the university, ending our brief meeting with simple - "We should talk more after conference professor Moon”, he just noded and patted me on the back.

When the front door closed behind us, clock in the courtyard loudly struck 5 pm, I left my coat in the cloakroom and headed to hall number 4, breaking through the crowd of people in the corridor.

Hall was filled with students, lecturers and scientists. There were also a lot of press reporters and television broadcasting live.

It wasn't my first conference that organized, but I felt from the very beginning that something was wrong. I was a bit annoyed and the buzzing in my head mixed with the conversations of people in the audience. Although at first glance it looked as usual, maybe stiff and boring, but i still love it. Science has always been my passion, I feel that I was born with it. 

Self-reflection always comes to me at the wrong moment. Become aware of who I am, reflection on my univeristy path and existence when I have something important to do is a bit tiring.   
  
Sometime it hits like flashback, but now was not the time to get over it.

I straightened the cuff of my shirt and did the microphone test " _one, two, three..._ " everything works smoothly.

"Good evening everyone," I stopped but didn't expect an answer.  
  
"My name is _Kim Doyoung_.”  
  
There was a of dull silence, hundreds of eyes focused on me as if time has stopped and suddenly, just in one second the sound of the camera's snapshots, flashes and applause spread around the room. I exhaled softly, everything is fine.

Continued my speech to fit into the time schedule. I wasn't the only one with something to say today. 

Introducing myself was kind of a performance. I just said my name and people reacted - mostly shocked, because for several weeks my face was on the covers of every newspaper. Often my imaginations were so wild that I thought their faces formed in question mark when we had conversation. They were just university degrees, but to them, I looked like a walking brain. 

"I'm professor at Medical University's Dream departure and supporter in Saint Vincent Hospital, but today I will represent Department of Psychological and Brain Sciences at Seoul's University where I graduate last year as habilitated doctor."

When everyone hears it, they always act surprised as hell. But I just made my dreams come true, and thus I became the youngest professor in the country at the age of 28.

 _What a coincidence_.

“At the outset, I would like to thank everyone who took part in the organization of this event, which this year we called "The 1st Conference About Dreams And Their Meaning - what our brain offers us". Without you it would not have happened, so I am very happy to see all of you here"

I was thankful with all my heart, seriously, even though my face didn't show it. Damn, I have to work on my facial expressions, I was supposed to do it a long time ago.

"We are approaching the end of the year, it's nice to see you all here.Probably most of you have discovered something extraordinary this year, and thanks to this meeting we will be able to share our thoughts together. I would like to open the conference with a short presentation with a schedule of lectures and speakers who will present their speeches in the next 4 days."

Conference hall was quiet when spoke so when gathered people heard a loud squabble outside the door, I knew that my bad premonitions were fulfilling. Everyone waited for the situation to develop, but no one dared get up and go out into the corridor. I ran down from the pulpit and headed for the door to open it.

First I saw university security blocking access to the door, and screaming not to disturb the speech. Then it all happened in one second, three cops burst into the room and hearing my name I knew that I would not finish this speech anymore. They were close enough so they recognized me immediately.

„ Professor Kim Doyoung? You are going with _us_.”

I had no choice but to take a deep breath, and followed the men not to cause more confusion.

I waved at the television camera before being escorted to the police car. 

_Sorry professor Moon but we won't talk today_ I thought. 


	2. Follow the Cops Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did you go, where did you hide professor Kim?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> This is the first introductory chapter.  
> If you have any questions or opinions, feel free to comment under the chapter or write on tt @ dotaemarriedwbk.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Enjoy! ♥

" _Let’s follow the cops back home_

_Follow the cops back home_

_Let’s follow the cops back home_

_And rob their houses_ "

Placebo - Follow the Cops Back Home

Date: 1st December, night

Location: National Intelligence Service

Note : _You call a wrong number or the dial is not in service_

***

Two hours have passed since I was „arrested” by cops who interrupted my conference. 

I got into the backseat of the police car when a surly driver said we're going to their National Intelligence Service headquarters in Seoul. It's the main secret service of the strategic and security intelligence of the Republic of Korea. That's what I found out.

„Great.” I mumbled.

They told me not to speak up, so I closed my mouth and looked through the window at the snow-covered city bathed in the golden light of street lamps. I don't want to have anything to do with them. I'm already in trouble because of the whole situation. But if three armed men came for me, this means something.

One thing was bothering me the most. What do they want from me? I don't know how my knowledge can be useful to them.

I felt in my bones that they needed me in some government matters. Maybe they need a psychologist in the investigation, but I don't specialize in criminology. 

Or did I do something illegal that I don't know about? No way!

I have to think rationally, it's impossible, I am clean as a tear. Research has always been agreed with the state scientific commission and my career has been scandal-free so far.

I started to analyze what just happened when we drove quickly out of the university parking lot. More speculations flooded me like a rainstorm.

I don't know why they do it in public? They could come to my house or whatever. Even if they sent a letter, I would be on command immediately. There were many questions and no answers. 

I hung heavy thoughts high up on the car’s ceiling, my mind went blank when I leaned my head at the car's window, slowly focused on the city's passing streets and buildings. 

At times, there was a voice notification from the police radio, a pleasantly strange noise fills the interior of the vehicle, and I felt like I was in lethargy. The broken jazzy tune cut off my thoughts.

It's going to be a long night.

When we got to our destination they told me to register at the reception. I stretched out my arms in front of the glass building and we climbed the snow-covered steps inside.

There weren't too many people on the ground floor. Some cops were waiting for a report, a young boy lost his wallet and an old lady was talking nervously on the phone.

The space combined with ringing phones and conversations filled a typical police station. After completing the ID form, a kind secretary wished me a pleasant visit, somehow I couldn't believe her. She gave me something like a card pass and code #1277.

With a questioning face, I turned to the companions of this "trip", who were whispering frantically to each other. They notice me when I cleared my throat loudly.

“Watch yourself professor." said dryly one of them and poked me in the arm. Four of us took the elevator upstairs to floor 27. I looked down at the city panorama spreading below me, reflected in the glass elevator. I'd like to go home and sleep, at this point, it would be a dream for me. 

We got off the elevator and headed to the south wing of the huge building. December moonlights shone through the panes of glass illuminating the road.

A long corridor leads us through transparent offices, to enter the code at the end and get to the 127 Special Investigation Unit. A green neon sign with the name of the department hung over the door.

_ Whatever that means.  _

Cube rooms seemed abandoned at first sigh. Nowhere, someone was working with the light of the office lamp on, someone else silently dozing. I've never been employed in a place like this, but it looked like a typical office setting in a crime drama series. There was a heavy silence like fog over it all.

I still didn't understand why I was here, and three thugs didn't tell me anything either. I felt like a stranger here. I looked at my watch, which was showing 7 PM. What's the matter with the number 7 everywhere? Code, group name, floor, and even hour. It's just a coincidence but I started to get irritated with small things. Busy with what's going on in my head, I didn't notice when we stopped. Yeah we finally made it, it’s here.

I didn't know what to do so I sat down in front of an office that was different from the rest of the working cabins. It was not glazed and had a silver plate on the wooden door with the owner’s name. „Chief Inspector Lee Taeyong” the engraving is reflected in the artificial light of white lamps.

"Mr. Lee, what do you expect of me?" I sighed under my breath. I kept my poker face and leaned back against the uncomfortable chair. They told me not to use the phone, but I could feel incoming messages and calls vibrating in my back pocket. It was best to ignore it.

I closed my eyes for a moment when I heard a familiar card sound opened the door. A figure appeared at the end of the corridor.

A young blonde-haired man in a white shirt and black tie closed loudly the door behind him. He was loaded with a folder of papers and four drinks that he kept in a holder. 

He looked busy and a bit clumsy at the same time.

From the end of the hall, he screamed. His voice was a bit muffled because he had been struggling with the door a moment ago. 

"Come inside, inspector Lee has been waiting for you for a long time!" I got up as well, but with his quick hand gesture, I was stopped. „Sir not you, please wait!”

Young men ran up to me and braked 2 centimeters in front of my face. 

“Good evening professor Kim, I apologize in advance for our people from the Wayv Combat Division. It was not meant to be this way, I’m sorry for our people bumping into the conference. I hope you are well, I brought you coffee to warm up. Ah and I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Kim Jungwoo, I'm Inspector Lee’s new assistant.  Nice to meet you, I saw your last interview on TV, I'm a fan!”

My eyes widened, I don't think I've ever met a person who spoke so fast and so much at the same time. He did it all in one breath. Professor Moon has a rival I thought. 

He reminded me a bit of myself when I started working at university. I remember that I was delighted then, the smile didn't leave my face. Unfortunately, I was overwhelmed by reality, growing fame, and I was completely absorbed in research. That's why now I am like that. But I guess I got used to my grumpy mood with an eternal face without expression. But this was not the time for self-pity.

After recovering from a slight shock of this energy injection I coughed and muttered simply. 

"Hello Mr. Kim" and extended a hand toward him. "Kim Doyoung from the psychology department of the Medical Universe in Seoul. My pleasure." 

He squeezed my palm gently and handed me a paper cup of coffee.

"Jungwoo is fine, I'm one of the younger here. Better drink the americano before it gets cold. Enjoy!"

Jungwoo smiled broadly and walked away towards the office where the sounds of an argument could be heard.

"Thanks for the coffee!” I shouted, but I’m not sure if he heard because the door slammed behind him.

I was alone, feeling like a child in the bedroom when parents argued in the living room.

Why should I stand here alone like a fool in an empty hallway? I started slowly pacing back and forth nervously glancing at the watch display.

I don't know how much time has passed, maybe 15 minutes, but the sharp conversation started to pick up on volume.

The irritation ran through my whole body, I didn't know what was going on. I'm not an explosive type, but when I heard it all through the wall, I couldn't help myself. 

„ _What the fuck did you do?_ ” An unknown voice echoed in my ears. 

"What have I done?" It flashed through my mind. "Nothing! I didn't fucking do anything!" Furious, I replied to myself. I thought that I'm going to go crazy.

Without thinking anymore, impulsively opened the wooden door of an I-don't-give-a-shit Mr. Lee Taeyong office and burst inside. 

"Can anyone explain to me what's going on here the fuck?" Everyone turned towards, a little bit shocked. Nobody answered my question.

There were six people inside but I didn't stare at their faces.

Everything happened dynamically when I looked around the room my vision seemed blurry. 

I stood firmly on my feet, hands formed into a fist, I don't even want to think about what my facial expression was like.

I don't even know why I suddenly got so much courage but I did it but I won't let a bunch of policemen treat me like this. 

I mentally shook myself and finally looked at everyone.

Three of them are the ones who took me from the university. Now they weren't wearing face masks. Strongly built, with characteristic features, I seemed very small next to them. I noticed that they had Chinese characters on their badges which I have not seen before. Possible it's a foreign combat unit, although they spoke Korean very well. The sight of them cooled my hot temper.

Jungwoo, accompanied by a dark-haired man, was standing behind a long desk. I don't think they took part in that loud discussion a moment ago. They looked unfazed by all the confusion situation. 

In the center was a man who hid his face into palm. He was leaning his back against the table surrounded by interlocutors. 

Well-built but slim, dressed in gray suit trousers and white shirt with rolled-up sleeves to the elbows. A police badge was attached to the upper garment. After a while, he rubbed his face and thus revealed it to us. The metal frames of the glasses accentuated his sharp features. Slightly long hair in a shade of dark silver fell over his eyes. 

He looked directly at me, sighed deeply, and smeared his temples.

I knew it was him. _Inspector Lee Taeyong_.

He was the first to break the silence in the room.

„Everyone gets out, I need to talk to our guest.” he pointed towards the door.

„Mark, be on the phone all the time, I'll see you later." He gave his final orders.

"Lucas, I'll let commander Sicheng know, someone has to be responsible for today's action. We'll talk about it tomorrow, there's nothing we can do about it today.”

He glanced at Jungwoo. „Go home, it's late.”

We both stood and watched as they gathered their belongings.

Everyone nod synchronously and left with a nonchalant "Goodbye boss." ignoring my presence.

I don’t know them but it was evident that they look tired, even Jungwoo, who is still widely grinning.

They closed the door behind them and we were just the two of us.

I felt awkward when Lee Taeyong straddled a nearby chair and took off his glasses. I could feel a lot of confidence from him. Stupid to admit, but unfortunately I didn't know him. I haven't watched TV much since I joined the university I often see nothing but the laboratory where I spend my whole time. But I immediately knew Lee Taeyong is a big deal in the police world. It was evident at first glance. He rode a little closer to me on the turntable, run fingers through his hair, and started talking.

„You probably wonder what you are doing here, who I am, and what just happened in these few hours, hm?”

His voice was composed and calm, it suited his overall tone. I didn't answer, I wanted him to continue. So he does. 

„My name is Lee Taeyong, as you can probably guess, chief inspector of the 127 Special Investigation Unit. We operate throughout Asia in a secret intelligence service. Our group collect and transfer information, look for kidnapped people or break up gangs by spying, hacking opponents, and observing. I don't think I need to explain to you how a secret agent works."

"I know. You can skip it." He pointed to the chair in front of me, and on his recommendation, I sat down. I took off my coat because I started to sweat and I felt something that the conversation would not last 5 minutes.

"You are here for a reason." When he spoke, there was a hint of intrigue in him, he was a good speaker and at the same time enchanted with his charm. 

"Our group has been dealing with one complicated case for a long time, so that's why you're here. We need your help.” 

I didn't know if I should introduce myself because Mr. Lee probably decided in advance that we already know each other. I was still a little lost in all this, his tone of conversation lulled my agitated emotions.

„I understand.” I paused for a moment. 

I shook my head.

„Okey. Wait, no. I don't understand!" I remembered what upset me in this whole situation.

"I see you need my help but everything could have been organized differently. If you're the boss here, why did you let this all happen?. I wanted to explain to him why I burst into the office unannounced and what pissed me off. "

Can you tell me why you stopped my lecture, sent police to the university, dragged me here within a police escort in front of state television viewers! What the fuck were you thinking?” 

Swearing was very inappropriate at this point, but I couldn't hold myself anymore.

In emotion, I got up from the chair and rested hands on the glass desk panting furiously.

“I see someone has a temper here.” He chuckled under his breath.

"Do you enjoy it? Screw you!" I looked at him with contempt. What a cheeky type.

„I told them to wait when your end speech, I don't know why they didn't obey the order.I wasn't there and I can't keep track of everything myself. Sorry at this point I can't do anything about it right now. What has happened will never be undone and we will draw the consequences from this. We have to think about what to do next, now we're in this shit together."

I didn't believe what I was hearing. A nervous laugh escaped my mouth.

"Hah, together? What do you mean together? I did not sign up for you to involve me in your shitty police affairs. Look, you ruined the conference, wasted my entire evening, made a fool of me  
in front of the whole university and even the country." I'm counting on my fingers everything that went wrong this day. I felt it was unprofessional to spit venom on a newly met person, but what was he imagining doing such a "show".  How am I supposed to explain everything to people around?" I asked with a tired and questioning face. "You don't care about my person, you didn't apologize to me and only need information that I know." I was so hurt and embittered that I wanted to smash the glass that I had under my fingertips.

"Sit down, please." The inspector said calmly. "Anger is not appropriate at the moment. I'd like to explain everything to you, seriously, but now I don't know exactly how. It's a complicated situation." 

Contrary to me, he kept a cool head here. To be honest, I was also afraid of the gun that he had in his belt, so I closed my mouth.

I stared into space. There was a few seconds of silence, which was stopped when Inspector Lee went to the desk's cupboard and took out a pack of cigarettes and a silver lighter. 

He gave me one cig stick and with a graceful gesture lit it. 

I swallowed his cologne, which immediately mingled with the scent of tobacco. I had mixed feelings, I puff out smoke nervously.

„The situation is compiled, but unfortunately I can't help it. I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice professor, this will be over when we solve the mystery and you'll have to help us with that. We've probably done you a favor anyway.”

Every minute I felt more and more lost, guided by emotions without a word stubbed out just lit up a cigarette in the crystal ashtray in the center of the table and turned to the door. 

"Favor? You call it a favor? Making fun of me in front of the cameras and forced me to work for the police? I'm sorry, Inspector, but I'm not taking part in your game."

„If you leave now, you will be in more danger than you can imagine.  _ They _ know who you are." I stopped halfway by his words.

"Who knows? Can you stop using the cipher and speak straight out?" I said over the shoulder. "If you don't start talking directly about it, I'll just get out of here. There are people in the university who protect me I don't need your help." I was seriously firm in what I was saying.

"Professor, don't be childish. " The inspector's body tensed. I could hear it in his voice and I felt his piercing eyes on my back.

"Can you explain exactly what the fuck is going on? I've been trying to find out for several hours." I wondered if this conversation would lead to anything. I give up It felt like I was talking to the wall.

"Now everyone knows you are with us. Our allies and enemies. I know it's our fault especially the Wayv unit who escorted you. They were supposed to transport you here in secret, but they encountered a problem along the way and neglected their duties. We are in the process of figuring out what exactly happened. It is also my fault, I could have done it myself. But life isn't all in roses and happy endings. It always gets complicated I know something about it, trust me.”

I saw that he was already overwhelmed by emotions. "I want to explain it all to you, but not today because we're both tired."

I turned to him and rested my hands on the arm of the guest chair. Taeyong at that time put out his cigarette, which burned to the end while speaking.

"Who are they?" I asked. 

Inspector Lee got up and went to the glass wall.

"The Dream Lab" for short TDL.” He smirked and shook his head slightly as if he thought of an old friend who had fooled him in the past.

“You will find out tomorrow. The most important thing is that you are safe with us."

„Do you think I'm a fool?" Although I have many academic degrees, maybe I am because I can't connect the dots on this whole situation.

„What? Never! How could I offend one of the most impeccable people in this country.” Inspector Lee shook his head in amazement.

„After all, you were the only one at such a young age to develop the theory of "Dream Synchronization" isn't it professor? If I could, I would give you the Nobel Prize immediately. It is a pity that someone wanted to use such a powerful mind for bad intentions.”

I was silent for a while. 

„Someone is hunting me?” I didn't want to hear that answer, but I knew it anyway.

"Unfortunately yes." He took out another cigarette, took a deep exhale, I waited for him to tell me what to do next. 

„You will stay here with us. The meeting is tomorrow at 8:30 AM, you have the keys to your room, which is in the sleeping wing of this building. Head to the northern part, in case you get lost, the maps are on the walls. You will definitely find your room.”

I barely caught the key he threw at me. I took a look at the tag engraved with "KDY".

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm gonna live here now? What about my stuff, work, life in general?  Tomorrow I'm teaching first-year students about sleep phases. They will ask for me and wonder what is wrong!”

„Don't worry, you'll be working for us now. The whole country will be happy about it. If you need anything more in your room let me know, it's my calling card. From time to time someone from Wayv may come to you and check that you are okay. Let your close family know that you are safe, do not contact anyone else. You will get a new phone and telephone number tomorrow.”

I didn't know if I should say  _ thank you _ so I just nodded.

„I don't have the strength for anything today. Probably you too. See you tomorrow Kim Doyoung. Get some sleep.” He said and waved at me.

„I guess I have no choice, so I'll see you tomorrow Inspector Lee.” I replied with a note of defeat in my voice.

When I closed the door I knew I was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Info for readers:  
> • This is my first story I've ever written  
> • English is not my first language & sorry for grammatical mistakes  
> This story is based on NCT's "Drem Lab" videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TrTdkaklKqg  
> • Check out my dotae related pinterest here: https://pl.pinterest.com/astrivd
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
